1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an image processing method of the imaging apparats and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is an imaging apparatus which shoots an original, placed by a user on a stage, by a camera, stores image data of the original shot by the camera, performs image processing on that data, and projects a zoomed-up image of the original on a screen by a projector.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-354331 discloses an imaging apparatus which shoots an original from an oblique direction, and corrects the distortion of an obtained image. As illustrated in FIGS. 26A and 26B, the pole brace 52 of the imaging apparatus is movable so as to change the direction of the camera section 51. When the camera section 51 is provided directly overhead the original stage 53 as illustrated in FIG. 26A, and an original (paper) placed on the original stage 53 is shot by the camera section 51, an image as illustrated in FIG. 27A can be obtained.
A shadow of the camera section 51 may appear on an image shot by the camera section 51 by some directions of a light or the like in a room on which the imaging apparatus is placed. In this case, as illustrated in FIG. 26B, the camera section 51 is placed obliquely upward on the original, not directly overhead of the original. When the camera section 51 is placed in such a way, and the original placed on the original stage 53 is shot an image as illustrated in FIG. 27B can be obtained.
The imaging apparatus performs image processing on the obtained image, and executes correction by clipping the image of the original, thereby generating an image as if it has been shot from the front.
To perform such a process, the conventional imaging apparatus specifies a part of the original and that of the stage being present in the shot image obtained by the shooting, acquires the outline of the image of the original, and clips that image.
The conventional imaging apparatus, however, may be unable to specify the part of the original and that of the stage in the shot image in some sizes of the original, colors thereof, and the locations thereof placed on the stage, so that the accuracy of acquiring the outline of the image of the draft decreases. In this case, when the image of the part of the original is clipped, and the image as if to be shot from the front is generated, the image of the part of the original is distorted. Accordingly, an imaging apparatus which can accurately specify a boundary between the part of the original and that of the stage, and can clip the image of the part of the original has been desired.